show_intros_and_outrosfandomcom-20200213-history
Tutorial Guide
Hi there. We are glad that you joined. You might be wondering what is the most important thing to do to improve this site. Well, it is adding new pages. This guide will show you how to write a suitable entry for the Show Intros and Outros Wikia, and how to improve your page. The Template: The pages will have to follow a basic form, which is below. Background (optional) This shows the history of the show whose intros and outros you are describing. This can include when the show started, who runs it, and what awards or whatever it could have won. You do not have to include this on your page if you do not want to, but it is a way of being informal. ??? Intro and Outro (????-????) Nickname(s) (optional): This does not have to be included on your page, but it may be something that people call the intro and outro. Intro: One of the hearts of it all. Describe what happens in the intro, doing so with as many colorful adjectives as possible. Describe every little detail there is. Say what the background is, and then say the animations in the intro. There are unlikely to be still intros, but if there is, then just describe what is on the still image, as well as describing the background. Intro Variant(s): This is used if there are any different variations of the intro from the same era. Outro: See the intro steps, but describe the outro. Outro Variant(s): See the intro variant(s) steps, but describe the outro variant(s). Trivia (optional): Any facts about the intro and outro, including what it could be based off of, can be described here. FX/SFX: Describe what effects are in the intro and outro here. Cheesy Factor (optional, can be paired with the "FX/SFX" section): Describe any outdated effects, what doesn't make sense, and how much effort is put into the intro and outro. Humor is key in this section. Sly remarks about what is cheesy about the intro and outro can always get a laugh out of the reader. However, not all intros and outros are cheesy. Music/Sounds: Describe what music and sound effects are heard in the intro and outro. Music/Sounds Variant(s): Describe any variations of the music and sound effects here. Availability: This is an important section. Gather all of the information about where the intro and outro can be found. Describe whether it is rare or not, and when it was last seen. Do not forget to italitize titles of releases where the intro and outro can be found. Scale of Availability: * Ultra common/Very common: The intro and outro can be found everywhere (even if it plasters anything) * Common: You can find the intro and outro on newly purchased shows/movies of that company, or it is left intact on reruns, as well as DVDs. * Uncommon: You can find the intro and outro on some prints of produced films/shows of that company. * Rare: The intro and outro appeared a few times on some releases and prints. * Extremely rare: The intro and outro appeared on some old releases and prints that have not been widely distributed. * Ultra rare: The intro and outro is very difficult to find or appears on a special release or print. * Extinct: The intro and outro has been replaced by other intros and outros, but it can be found on very old releases and prints. * Unknown: If you do not know the information on which releases and prints the intro and outro appeared on. * Brand new: For newer intros and outros. * TBA: To be announced. Scare Factor: This determines if the intro and outro frightens you or not. The music, animations, and cheesiness could be huge things playing into the scare factor. Here is the scare factor scale: * None (to) (0, 0.5) * Minimal (to) (1, 1.5) * Low (to) (2, 2.5) * Medium (to) (3, 3.5) * High (to) (4, 4.5) * Nightmare (5) Now that you know about the scare factor scale, let's get back to the tutorial guide. If an intro and outro scares you, but no one else, try to average out the factor. Putting "Nightmare" on something that only scares you will get the readers annoyed. However, if you put "Low to medium", they can relate better to you. Note: If you are describing more than one intro and outro, repeat this process until you have all of the intros and outros described. That is about it. Have fun.